It's Just Beginning
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: Based a year from the show Will and the other Guardians of the Veil have started normal lives. But when Will falls into a portal she is into the future, alone without anything familiar and has to find a way back home before history repeats itself and some
1. Prologue: It's Just Beginning

**Okay, well this I guess is a show I thought I would try to write a fic for, mainly because my friend asked me to tape the show for them, and I watched the season finale and decided to write a fic on it. Okay this only follows the show, because I had no idea there was a book series, until I read some W.I.T.C.H fics. Anyway enjoy, and Read and Review!**

**Summery: Based a year from the show Will and the other Guardians of the Veil have started normal lives. But when Will falls into a portal she is into the future, alone without anything familiar and has to find a way back home before history repeats itself and something terrible happens.**

**Warning: Mild cursing, AU since it differs from the books.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _**Prologue: It's Just Beginning** _OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

One year had passed since the defeat of Phobos with Elyon placed on the throne as the rightful ruler of Meridian. With the Netherworld restored to its former glory, there didn't seem to be a need anymore for the Guardians of the Veil. So it gave time for the girls to move on with their lives and do the normal things that belonged to girls their age. Though they would be forever changed by the events of the war that they fought, what they had seen, and what they still were. Sighing Will Vandom made her way down the street clutching her backpack to her shoulders. She was in a bit of a hurry because she was going to the mall to meet up with the girls. Sighing she shook her head as she stopped by her door, panting a little as her breath came out in white puffs in the cool air. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the house key and unlocking the door she stepped inside, dropping her bag on the floor with a loud bang. "Mom! I'm home!" She shouted pausing and listening for a response, getting none she walked into the kitchen and spotted a note on the fridge.

Pulling it off the door her eyes scanned over it, as she brushed a stray piece of red hair out of her eyes. It seemed that her mom had gone out with a friend and suggested that Will work on her math homework and finish it, before leaving the house. Sticking out her tongue the guardian rolled her eyes, crumpling up the note and tossing into the trash. She could always do her homework later, besides now it was a bit rare to ever get a chance for the entire group to hang out together. Ever since the guardian business was over, they had started getting involved with things that caught their interest more. Noticing she had a little time, Will reached into the fridge and pulled out a soda, popping open the can and taking a sip she leaned back, closing the door, as her thoughts trailed back to the last year.

Her first thoughts went to a certain blonde as it registered as Cornelia or Corny, as they liked to call her at times. The Guardian of Earth if anything was busier than all of them, between her visits to Meridian to see Elyon, spending time with Caleb, or her fashion club she had started, the blonde wasn't seen very much. The rest of the time was taken up with her family and could barely squeeze in time to spend with the other girls, not counting when she needed Will to open a portal for her. Though being a guardian had changed her, she became more caring towards her friends, and not thought of herself 24/7 the majority of the time anymore. She also was very protective of her close friends. She still was a shopping maniac, but now she didn't judge as quickly as she used to, like towards Irma, and how she had never said anything useful.

Thinking of Irma the brown haired girl rose next in Will's mind next, if anything Irma was her best friend out of the entire group, sure the other girls were as well, but her and the Guardian of Water hit it off right away. It was Irma who had first suggested that the other girls rescue her from the clutches of Phobos all those months ago. If anything Irma changed the most, but at the same time remained the same. She would still crack jokes at odd times, and be sarcastic, but now she could stand up for herself, especially when it came to her friends. Which was one of the reasons why Will didn't have another huge surprise birthday party again this year. Sure the first was fun, but it had been awkward and overwhelming. Irma always had time to hang out with her friends, and would change her schedule to fit them in. Even with her joining the recent riders club that had opened up in their school. She had Will join as well, so they could hang out more, even though they didn't have their own horses they worked with the ones, that were at a ranch Irma had a after school job at. With the other girls help they had managed to keep their grades up and still joked every now and then and spent their study time over at Hay Lin's.

The Guardian of Air came to mind then, along with several images. After all they had gone through the Chinese girl remained the same, maybe because her grandmother had been a guardian before her so she was used to it. Hay Lin was busy like the rest of them, with peace restored she had jumped into her life headfirst, she may not have a boyfriend yet, but her schedule didn't allow her to have one. Or she just didn't feel like it at the time, she spent half the time working at the restaurant her family owned, mixed in with art club, which led to her designing costumes for the drama club that was at school. In a couple of months she was going to head to a state competition to have her drawings judged. It made her life almost as busy as Cornelia's, but Hay Lin kept her head high, and did it all with a smile, and sometimes a laugh. She still held study sessions at her home above the restaurant with Irma and Will, so the three spent at least five times a week hanging out, catching up, and doing work. The only thing that seemed to change was now she was more serious, and very intuitive, when it came to her friend's problems. She seemed to be always their when they needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on. She even convinced Taranee to ask out a boy the dark haired girl had crushed on, and now the two were a couple.

Finally the Guardian of Fire crossed over Will's mind, along with memories. The dark haired girl had changed, so much; at times the others hardly recognized her. She grew bolder towards everything in her life; maybe learning how to control fire helped her in that way. She wasn't scared as much now, and was always ready to try something new when it came to her joining the science club, to taking up Photography, to even tutoring, which she excelled in greatly. Taranee was the one that most of them saw the least often, earning money for her tutoring, adding in all the clubs she had joined, plus her newest boyfriend, the guardian was only seen in school. Which was why today was so special, the student she tutored was sick so she had some free time, and agreed to hanging out with the group that day. Fighting in the war to free Meridian had caused Taranee to view the world first hand, and had caused her to not only work harder, but figure out a career, plus what college to go to. She had also helped Will out in the very same way, and now she had more options than possible open towards her, that probably without the dark haired girls help she would be out of the loop.

Taking a long drink of her soda, Will thought about her own changes over the past year, without having the burden of saving an entire world on her shoulders anymore she could be free to live her life; or as much as her mom would allow it without getting too extreme. Being leader of the guardians had taught her responsibility, respect, how to defend herself, and also five close friends that she would never give up for anything in the world. Also how to love, she had fallen hard for Matt, and he didn't run away when he found out her secret, in fact they just became closer. There were no secrets between them, and they talked often and were inseparable. Lately though they had been talking about a sensitive subject in Will's opinion and she decided to bring it up to the other girl's sometime today, after shopping to see their views on it. She shook her head causing her red hair to fly around a little as she moved from her position against the fridge to throw her can in the recycle. She knew she had become busy herself, yet there were times when she was completely free for an entire week with nothing to do. Then though she tried to spend time with her mother, even if they didn't get along half the time, she at least tried to spend time with her. Graduation was coming up in a few years, and she wanted to try to spend time at home, before moving out to college. Giving a small smile she realized a year ago that college wouldn't even come close to the list of her priorities, now though it was pretty near the top. Mixed in there were her friends, then her horseback riding tournaments, and finally acting. Realizing the irony of it, she couldn't believe how Hay Lin had asked her to try out for a play. Even more amazed when she had landed a good part, since then she spent half of her free time acting, and making some friends outside of her close group. Adding in her job with Irma, and riding, it clashed with Cornelia and Taranee's schedules, which was why a lot of her time was spent with the other two guardians.

Then there was Matt, her thoughts trailed off though as she looked up at the clock, her brown eyes widening in shock. If she didn't leave now, she would be late; quickly she dashed to the door, and threw on her coat. Making sure the door was locked, and slamming it shut behind her, she jumped off the stairs and took off at a run.

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

Will finally made it to the mall, panting, making a small note to start taking up jogging or something to get in better shape. Adjusting her coat the red head walked through the glass doors of the mall, and started moving towards the center of the ground floor. She remembered they had agreed to meet there, taking a deep breath she pushed herself through the giant crowd of people.

Fifteen minutes later she managed to escape for the most part just a bit ruffled, and saw the fountain, and two very familiar people standing nearby. Smiling brightly she called out, "Hey Irma, Hay Lin!" When the girls looked up she jogged over and avoiding a couple which caused her to pause. The boy looked familiar, shrugging it off she made the rest of the way over, pausing to catch her breath. "So has anyone else arrived yet?" She asked.

"Nope, I called them, and they both seemed to be running a little late, but promised to be here." Hay Lin commented giving a small smile.

"Yeah, we've just been sitting here and waiting, I thought it was strange that you said you could meet us Will. I mean didn't you have a date with Matt today?" Irma asked her eyebrows raised a little as the trio sat down at a nearby table.

Putting her coat on the back of the chair the red head locked eyes with Irma. "We did, but he canceled, said something about his parents wanting to spend time with him today. But it's strange it seems like…." She began, but trailed off her eyes going distant.

"What's strange?" Hay Lin pressed gently, something suddenly didn't seem right.

Will felt her cheeks turning red, as heat rose up before she began speaking. "Well a week or so ago, Matt brought up something when we were talking." She began.

"Which was?" Irma asked, having a feeling of what it was exactly by the redness in her best friends cheeks.

"Sex, he thought that since we've been dating so long, we were ready for it." She murmured her eyes closing as she missed the look exchanged between Hay Lin and Irma. "I disagreed though, I mean isn't it supposed to be saved until you feel it is the right time? Myself I wasn't ready, this is one of the first relationships I've been in that's lasted for so long and I told him that. He became quiet then and we didn't say much afterwards, since then he's been canceling our dates, or when we go there seems to be a tense silence." She finished opening her eyes locking them briefly with the other girls. "Do you two know what…."

Will didn't get to finish her sentence as their names were being called out, turning they saw Cornelia, Taranee, and Caleb walking towards them. Standing the trio avoided some people and strolled out to meet them. The blonde had her hand firmly clasped in Caleb's gave Will a strange look, her blue eyes thoughtful. Before the red head could say anything the Guardian of Earth interrupted, "Hey Will, why aren't you with Matt? Didn't you two come together?"

The leader paused as she heard Cornelia's first question, but paused at the second one confused. "What are you talking about Corny? Matt said he had something to do with his parents today, that we couldn't go on our date." She answered.

"Really because we just passed him like….." She then trailed off her eyes going wide, as her grip tightened on Caleb's hand. For once she didn't retort about her nickname blue eyes became serious as she formed her next question before asking it. "Will, does Matt have a sister?" She hoped it was a yes, as she crossed her fingers with her free hand, but already fearing the worst.

"No, I've told you before he doesn't, which was one of the things we had in common….." It was her turn to trail off as she noticed the look exchanged between Caleb and Cornelia, their eyes held worry in them. Will instantly felt a little worried herself. "Guys is there something you're not telling me?" She asked carefully her hands crossing in front of her nervously.

"It's probably nothing, just a cousin visiting in town that's all nothing to worry about Will." She said and noticing the spaced out look in her friends eyes cleared her throat. "Will are your listening to me?" She asked.

Will wasn't listening instead she was focused on a couple not too far away, the same couple she had almost collided with earlier. Now she recognized the boy, it was Matt standing there with a shorter girl with black straight hair, fair skin, wearing a tight fitting outfit. _Holding Hands!_ What happened next shattered Will's heart into tiny pieces as she watched the two kiss. Her gasp caused the others who were staring at her in concern to follow her gaze, and gasp as well, while Caleb became enraged, and Cornelia partly held him back. The next few events became a blur in Will's mind as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Anger filled her; the pain and heartache would be later, now it was time to be angry. Ignoring her friends pleas to stop she stomped over to the couple to see them making out on a bench unaware of how public their affection was becoming. She watched them for a few more moments, before clearing her throat, her hands shaking.

Instantly the two broke off as Matt opened his eyes to look up straight into angered brown ones. His dazed look faded to one of recognition and shock, as he quickly stood. "Will, what are you doing here?" He asked caught off guard.

"What am I doing here?" She repeated quietly to lift her head up and glare straight into those eyes she had loved to get lost in once before, now all she could feel was hate. "I'm hanging out with my friends, the question should be is, why are you not with your parents? Why are you here making out with this stranger?" She demanded, voice starting to rise a little.

The girl then choose the wrong moment to interrupt as she stood up to take the boy's hand and hold it tightly. "What business does he have to answer your questions?" She asked coldly glaring dead on with the red head.

"What right?" Will asked her voice going a little shrill. "How about being his girlfriend for the past year and a half!" She shouted getting some peoples attention as her friends who had been watching before came closer to see their best friend shaking. She kept glaring at Matt though as her next words came out so she didn't see the black haired girl's reaction to her words. "Was this what the excuses were really about Matt? Lies, so you could go see this girl behind my back. Well that's it, we're through Matt, are you happy, now you can spend all the time you want with this girl and not have to worry about lying to me anymore!" She shouted and that was when her eyes began to blur, filling with tears, as she turned on her heel, shoving past her friends, going at a dead run.

She ignored the calls of her name as she just ran faster pushing and moving around people before shoving open the door into the cold air outside. Tears running down her cheeks she just kept running, she had to get away, away from it all, before the true pain settled in.

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

A couple of hours later found Will curled up under part of a bridge, shivering as her tears kept falling. She had forgotten her coat at the mall, but that didn't matter, she was cold, but her thoughts dominated through her mind, along with her emotions as the tears suddenly fell harder as she let out a sob. _'I thought he loved me, he said it so many times I thought it was true. Was he playing me this entire time? While behind my back he kept seeing this other girl? Now that I think about it, she was prettier than I was, or maybe she was more exciting than me? What's wrong with me to make Matt want too….want to be with someone else?' _She thought pulling her legs up against her chest as pain kept stabbing at her heart, to match her mood snow then began to fall, as the sky became darker. It made her realize she should have been home long ago, slowly standing she wiped some tears from her face and eyes, as she shivered again.

Jumping down from her spot she stuffed her hands into her pockets, to have one suddenly give off a strange warmth. Pausing she reached into her pocket to pull out a very familiar object, as the pink light filled the small space around her. Taking a hold of the chain she saw the heart float in the air before her, as the glow became brighter. _'That's strange, the heart hasn't acted like this for a long time' _Before she could think of anything else, the heart suddenly tugged in a direction in front of her. She stopped herself though thinking about calling in the others, she would have to push her other feelings aside for now, but if there was trouble it had to be taken care of. Reaching down to pull out her phone, she had turned off at one point of time, was about to dial Hay Lin's number, when the heart tugged again, this time harder as she almost fell on her face in the ground. Cursing she watched as her phone tumbled from her fingers to hit the ground instead.

She couldn't even reach for it as she was dragged again, by some unseen force as the heart started to have a mind of it's own. She had to run to keep up with the urgent tugging, as she passed into the darker end of town as the snow kept falling harder now then every before. Turning a corner she almost fell again as the heart stopped dragging her along as brown eyes studied the portal floating a few feet away. She was startled though at the color change, instead of the regular blue of every veil this one was pink, almost the same pink glow of the heart, if not identical. Curious with her eyebrows raised, Will came a little closer to the portal her plan to close it. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave it open and floating there for anyone to walk through. Before she could even try, the heart suddenly became alive again and pulled now hard, caught off balance she tumbled headfirst into the portal's base, not noticing as the portal closed behind her.

The next thing she knew she was falling, through what appeared to be pure black as her body became freezing. She flew head over heels clutching the heart tightly to her chest, shutting her eyes tightly as suddenly her feet collided hard with the Earth and thrown off balance she crashed into the ground with a groan. Feeling the cold leave her body, Will slowly opened her brown eyes to look around to see dirt. Giving another groan of pain she slowly sat up, to a kneeling position to better take in her surroundings. The breeze blew warm as it caressed her face, as she noticed she was in an alley, like before, but instead of seeing snow, she saw the ground, and it felt warm, very warm. Surprised she looked down at her hands to still see the heart glowing brightly sending off a sense of security. Carefully she put it around her neck and willed it to vanish inside of her, and stood her knees still shaking from her abrupt landing. Looking around she leaned against a wall to take a few deep breaths of air, and still using it to steady her she walked out into the street.

What she saw caused her to loose her breath and her heart to stop for a few moments before beating again, harder. Before her eyes she saw Meridian, but not the one she was used to see, full of bright light and happy people, this one looked like the one when Phobos was draining the energy. Her brown eyes wide she stepped further out into the open, still caught up in her shock she didn't see the guards until they were almost upon her. Turning she gave a small smile and a surprised look to their weapons that were raised. "Hey I'm not an enemy, but could you tell me…." She didn't get to finish her sentence as she dodged the ax that was aimed right at her. Feeling very confused even a little scared because she thought everyone knew whom the guardians were by now; she got ready to summon the heart, but before she could she bumped into someone from behind. Looking up Will was met with a pair of familiar eyes before something hit her in the head and everything became dark…….

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**Okay that's it for the prologue, let me know if I should keep it going! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter One: What Is Going On

**Okay here is the next chapter, I'm amazed at how many people like this idea I have, it surprised me at the reviews I received so early after a few days. Anyway short author notes, as some questions will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Answers to your reviews! **

**cornelia's#1fan-I'm glad you liked it hopefully this chapter will be just as great! Thanks for the review!**

**lily'sturmoil****-Nope no Phobos, but you won't find out until a later chapter**

**Guardiangirl1****-Glad you enjoyed it, here is the next chapter**

**Kaori-Angel****-You will find out who hit her in later chapters, and that's all I can give away without ruining the plot, enjoy!**

**mave-Well here is the next chapter and I know Matt is a jerk, and I'm sorry for all the fans out there for that couple it just had to happen to work with my idea.**

**DayDreamer9**-**As I said above you will have to wait to find out who hit Will, and you will see on the friends part. **

**Tk Takaishi HOPE-Lucky for you I'm updating today, so enjoy it!**

**Summery: Based a year from the show Will and the other Guardians of the Veil have started normal lives. But when Will falls into a portal she is into the future, alone without anything familiar and has to find a way back home before history repeats itself and something terrible happens.**

**Warning: Mild cursing, and AU since it differs from the books.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H in any format, just the plot idea**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

**Chapter One: What Is Going On?**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

_Pain _

It was the first thing that crept over her body as Will gave a soft groan, but apparently not loud enough to disturb the two having a conversation. Keeping her eyes shut the redhead let her mind clear so she could pick up on bits of pieces of conversation.

"_Is this the leader? She seems so young."_

"_It can't be, I overheard the guards saying she didn't have the heart on her anywhere."_

Will paused at that as her mind raced, they said she didn't have the heart, but she did, she could still feel it pulse right along with her own heart.

"I've only seen her a couple of times, but I'm telling you this is the same girl" 

"_I still think your….hey she's starting to come around." _

And she was, her mind clear, the girl cracked open her brown eyes, to shut them as a bright light filled the area. Taking a deep breath she opened them again to see the ground, remembering how she had got there, she quickly sat up giving a groan of pain. Before she could pass out again, something was given to her as what felt like fire went down her throat as her vision instantly cleared. The hands that held her let go as she blinked several times to adjust to her surroundings. Before her were iron bars like a jail cell and turning carefully which caused her red hair to fly a little forward she saw the human who was holding her and two others looking at her in concern. "Who…" She began feeling confused. What was going on here? She studied the three kneeling near her, the one who had steadied her looked familiar, but where could she have seen him before, he was clearly a few years older. The longish dark hair, tan skin…..

"Good your feeling better and don't worry I didn't give you anything with poison in it, just a little potion to help ease your pain until you get bandaged up." The other answered.

"That is if she doesn't get executed first." Came a voice from the back.

"Executed? But for what?" Will asked she was getting very confused and lost as she noticed the others giving her strange looks.

"Either the potion had a strange effect or you were hit on the head harder than we….." The man from the back started when an explosion was heard, quickly he stood and ran to the bar doors peering out.

"What do you see Alex?" The boy from earlier asked.

Will looked at the man named Alex to his dark hair with gray scattered in it along with his tunic he wore that was old. Before she got to ponder any further he answered the others question. "It looks like we are in luck, the rebels have come to set us free." He answered.

Startled she shakily stood to her feet and would have fallen had it not been for the other who caught her as the two, and the last person in the cell went to the door. It was true what appeared to be the rebels were unlocking the doors and setting people free. Among them was a very familiar brown haired boy, with striking green eyes, that she could recognize anywhere. _'Caleb' _Her mind screamed out, finally someone who would tell her what was truly going on.

Instantly he moved to their cage and paused raising up his sword as he looked at each of them. "Okay I'll have you out in…" He trailed off as they locked eyes, brown and green meeting as recognition filled those green eyes along with surprise? "Will, what are you doing here?" Before she could answer he shook his head. "Never mind, that can wait until we get everyone out of here." With that he slashed the sword against the lock freeing them. The group stepped out as Caleb took Will's hand, as he looked her over. "Your hurt." He murmured voice filled with concern this time. More confused than ever she found she couldn't answer his comment.

"She was beaten by the guards." Came the boy's voice. "She seems to be confused, so it might be a concussion."

"Right." Caleb answered as he held onto her tightly. "I was hoping to get out of here easily, but looks like it's the hard way not that I don't mind getting my hands dirty. Everyone this way!" He shouted, as Will was pulled along towards the front leaving the trio behind as she went. Caleb was still holding on tightly to her hand, which mystified her, she felt fine, confused, but fine. "Will do you think you can make a portal to the Infident city?" He whispered in her ear.

Thinking about it she nodded knowing at least she could do that much she felt the dizziness from earlier starting to come back as she swayed a little on her feet, as Caleb steadied her from behind. Lifting a hand it began to glow a pink light as she focused on the destination, as a veil formed before them. She then felt her energy spent as she began to sink into darkness, but not before a few things happened. One being Caleb's whispered _"thank-you",_ second feeling herself being lifted off the ground, and third as she felt lips press against her forehead, before she knew no more.

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

It was some time later when Will rolled over in her bed, or at least what felt like her bed. She knew the throbbing in her head wasn't so strong anymore, and now was reduced to minor aches and pains. She shifted around again letting out a little groan, wondering if she had just been dreaming, that she still was lying in bed before school started. What had just happened was a dream and she was going to meet up with her friends in the mall, and Matt wasn't cheating on her. It was all just some crazy dream, but when she didn't hear her alarm clock blaring off, her reddish eyes cracked open to view her surroundings. Above her wasn't her ceiling, but what looked like a tent of some kind, slowly sitting up as her hands clenched into the sheet covers, she did notice she was in a bed. The thing was, whose bed, and why was she in a tent. Going over what happened previously in her mind she remembered falling through the veil and being reminded of Phobos's old ruling of Meridian, then seeing Caleb older. The more she thought about it the weirder it seemed, why had Caleb held her hand, kissed her forehead, when he was in love with Cornelia?

Sighing she raised a hand to push some of her hair out of her eyes, but paused when something glinted in the duller light. Freezing her eyes widened at the circlet of gold around her ring finger. All sleep gone from her mind she struggled out of the sheets and staggered towards what looked like a mirror above a small table. She almost fainted at the sight of an older her staring back; Will lifted a hand in the reflection to touch it, to feel the cold surface of the mirror respond. _'Oh god, was that portal one that led to the future? How many years in the future? What is going on?' _She thought panic running through her system. She at least looked a few years older; her cropped red hair had grown past her shoulders, and was straight and sleek. Carefully she combed her fingers through it as she kept studying herself, her eyes were now a darker brown, though a certain red was in them. Before she had time to study herself further a voice softly called her name, causing her to jump and turn around in a flash.

Caleb was standing halfway through the tent flap with an amused expression on his face before he stepped in further. "Glad to see you're awake." He murmured gently as the flap shut behind him. He then stepped closer and surprising Will pulled her into a tight hug and held her there. "I was worried that something happened to you, when you left to do that spell." He whispered, and shocking Will more he kissed the top of her head.

"Caleb, I'm not sure how to say this without worrying you, but what is going on?" She asked.

That was when the other pulled away to tilt his head down as they locked eyes, his becoming full with worry. "Will, what was the last thing you remember?" He asked, lightly though there was an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Unconsciously the redhead took his hands and held onto them tightly as she uttered out. "The last thing I remember is meeting the others at the mall so we could hang out, it had been so long since we've been together as a group, it was also the same day I found out Matt had been cheating on me." She whispered closing her eyes tightly.

Silence lasted for the longest of moments as quite suddenly Caleb pulled the redhead he had fallen in love with back into his muscled arms. What was he going to do? If she couldn't remember the past few years, how were they going to win the war? Did the spell she cast backfire on her, or did those guards do it? "Will, god Will is that all you can remember. Don't you know three years have passed since that day."

Shocked Will pulled back alarm in her brown eyes, "Three years!" She instantly found herself panicking, as she kept her eyes locked with the brown haired boy's. "But that just happened today, I swear it did!" She almost shouted feeling about ready to pass out again.

"You don't remember anything, Phobos breaking free from his prison? Half of the guardians taken down before we could form an attack plan? Falling in love after losing the ones we cared about, our marriage?" He whispered holding up his left hand which held the same golden ring that she had except it was thicker. "The spell that you were planning to cast with the heart to travel back in time to warn yourself about the attack?"

Will shook her head as her eyes caught on the ring that adorned Caleb's ring finger as the gold light reflected in her brown orbs. "We got married?" She whispered reached out her own left hand to hold Caleb's tightly.

"Yeah, but it was ruined when Blunk arrived disrupting the priest, by making him pass out." The brown haired teen murmured his green eyes lost in thought. He stayed like that for a while before pulling back a little further to stare down into his wife's confused brown eyes.

"I think I remember that." She whispered as vaguely in the back of her mind she saw blurred images of her in a dress with Caleb or what seemed to be him holding her hand. "But you could be right, maybe the spell didn't work out the way I planned it, because I just….can't remember."

"Then we will find a way for you to, I'm just happy that nothing else happened to you." He whispered kissing her forehead again.

"Wait Caleb, what about Cornelia, you two were so in love?" She asked and instantly felt Caleb stiffen against her, as she felt her own body tense in response.

"It would be better if I showed you." He whispered, and pulling away leaned down to whisper a location into the red head's ear.

Confused, but nodding anyway Will closed her eyes and with a throwing motion, pink light blasted out of her hand to form a portal. Opening them again, to her shock she was shown a pink one this time too. Unable to question it Caleb gently took her hand and guided her through it, as she felt that unsettling feeling of falling into space again, before her feet hit the ground. Not seeing anything she realized her eyes must have been shut, shaking off the cold feeling she opened them again to see Caleb holding her carefully as she regained her balance. Looking around she noticed they were inside of the castle, mystified she tried to say something, but was quieted. Carefully she was led down a stone hallway that opened up into a garden of sorts. Seeing Caleb kneel down, she followed his example and watched from the surrounding plants that hid them from view. They didn't have to wait long as the person they were looking for appeared on the other side. Seeing the girl made Will's heart freeze then stop all together. She would recognize that girl anywhere it was Cornelia.

The blonde haired girl was walking at a slow pace, as her eyes seemed to scan the garden before moving a hand, as the nearest plants began to grow. She looked different, her hair was flat and had lost it's natural glow, her skin fair before, was now a sickly white. She was wearing her guardian outfit, but instead of the green and pink, it was replaced with black and gray. It was her eyes that made Will's heart stop for even longer before beating harder again, those blue eyes that used to hold such warmth, were now cold and filled with hatred. Shivering the redhead barely felt Caleb pull her back out of the gardens into the hall again. Seeing her in shock he shook the girl gently, and made a motion with his hand that they should leave, while whispering the next location in her ear. Barely hearing Will created the portal as they stepped through it the veil vanished, just as guards turned around the corner….

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

They appeared back into the tent again a strange calming sense came to Will that was both familiar and foreign. Her shock faded as she turned to lock eyes with Caleb. "What happened!" She demanded even though she could feel fear gripping at her heart.

Caleb sighed giving a small smile, this may be the Will that was fourteen, but at the same time was still his wife. He looked into those fiery brown eyes before talking his voice filled with sadness. "Cornelia….was probably one of the lucky ones, we thought Taranee was captured so she went to rescue her while the rest of you cause a distraction. She fell into a trap though, as she found Phobos in disguise as Taranee. He took Cornelia and burned out her soul, leaving a demon in her place." He murmured.

"How did you find that out?" She questioned.

"You, during battle, the heart turned black briefly as a green light came flying at you, you absorbed it, but fell into a coma. When you woke days later, you told us her last moments." Caleb muttered his eyes closing. "In the process you gained the powers of Earth, but that was the first in the many terrible things that happened during the war for the past three years. The only good thing was our marriage."

"When did we fall in love?" She asked and gave a silent sigh of relief as she saw those green orbs open and fill with a spark of happiness, making her own heart pound a little, as she took his hand.

"I believe it was around the second year of the war, I guess I just started to fall for you even though I was still grieving. You helped me during that time." He murmured. "I guess the rest is history."

Will opened her mouth to ask something else when the tent flapped open and a familiar figure walked in. Though to the redhead's mind the girl looked older than when she had met her in the mall hours ago, or was it years now? She was wearing simple clothes, brown pants, with a belt that held a short sword, her shirt was gray, with short sleeves, which matched somewhat with her black hair that now was cropped short and done up in many braids. Her green eyes studied the two and Will felt herself blush at the position they were in.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting I just came in to check up on Will, to see how she was feeling." The Chinese girl muttered and turned to leave.

"Hay Lin wait." Caleb called causing the girl to stop and turn. "I have some bad news, it appears Will's spell backfired, she seems to have forgotten the past three years."

The guardian of air's eyes turned grave for the briefest of moments, as her expression remained blank. "I wish I could forget the last three years." She whispered voice pained as reddish brown eyes widened in shock at the tone that came from her friend. What had happened to the cheerful girl Will had known for so long, what left this other person in her place? Before she could think further Hay Lin turned towards Caleb. "The others are meeting for the next stage of attack, Irma is there going over an idea of hers."

Caleb nodded, but looked down at Will hesitating about going to the meeting, when the Chinese girl spoke up again. "I'll stay with her, you should go, oh General." She said in a joking tone, at the brown haired teen's scowl. Receiving a nod she watched him kiss Will's forehead before exiting the tent. It gave time to study the Will before her, or more look into her eyes. Something seemed different the innocence in the redhead's eyes was something that hadn't been seen since the falling of the first guardian of the veil. Shaking her head she decided to try with an easy topic, later they would get serious and figure out how the spell went wrong. "I'm sure you've been asked this before, but Will what was the last thing you remember?"

Sighing Will looked at her friend before motioning towards the bed. "You better sit down, I have a feeling this is going to be a long story." She whispered. When the two were situated the redhead took a deep breath and began….

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

It was awhile later when Will looked away at Hay Lin's silence, taking another breath she turned back to look at her to see a thoughtful expression on her face. Her eyes held a glint of something that the redhead recognized immediately it held the same cheerfulness she was used to seeing. "Do you want to know what happened after you ran off?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Well that girl Matt was with asked us if you were telling the truth, then she became angry, and slapped him right across the face and stormed off. We threatened him, but Caleb well he punched Matt hard, and said something along the lines of an improper way to treat your loved one. He probably would have done worse, but Cornelia and the rest of us pulled him off. Afterwards we split up to look for you, Irma and I heading to the old bridge you used to go to at times to think. We found you curled up and half frozen on the ground, luckily we got you home in time so you only ended up with a bad cold." Hay Lin said a smile on her face.

'_Well that's already changed.' _Will thought. _'The heart came to life and dragged me here to this place. The question is, how to get back' _So lost in thought she didn't see the guardian of air give her a strange look. "Hay Lin, do you know if I had my cell phone with me?"

"Now that's the strange part you didn't have your cell phone on you. We went looking for it the next day and found no sign of it. Will is there something you're not saying?" She asked in a concerned tone.

The redhead went into deep thought as she studied her friend, the Chinese girl was still as perceptive as always, even if it was a few years in the future. Closing her eyes she nodded at the other girl's question. "There is you see I don't remember you and Irma finding me, what I remember is the Heart coming to life. It dragged me along so hard that I dropped my cell phone in the snow, after that I was led to the darker end of town to see a veil open. I tried to close, but after that…." She trailed off her reddish eyes opening, but they were distant. "After that it's a blank."

Hay Lin eyes were wide in shock at that statement something weird was defiantly going on. She could sense that much, the girl here wasn't the seventeen year old guardian leader she knew, it was fourteen year old Will all over again. The same one that was getting over her break-up with Matt, who talked about college every now and then, and ride horses, the _innocent_ Will Vandom. The one before the war began. She would have to get Irma to use her inner sight to figure out how the time spell backfired or they all were screwed.

Speaking of the devil the tent flap opened as a brown haired girl poked her head in. She nodded her head in greeting to the guardian of air, before turning to Will. "Will your okay!" She shouted happily as she stepped inside. "You know besides that whole memory loss thing." She half joked, though her eyes were serious.

"It's spread around already!" The redhead shouted in worry throwing her hands in the air as she fell back on the bed.

"Same old Will." Irma muttered sharing a grin with Hay Lin before walking over and sitting on the guardian leader's other side. "No it hasn't gotten around, it wouldn't be wise, and Caleb just informed me as I was heading this way."

"How is he taking it." Hay Lin asked softly.

"Not well he is being strong on the outside, but…."

"He is getting ready to crack." She finished.

"Look I don't mean to bring out the bad by saying I don't remember, but neither of you two have told me about this spell, I did. I mean all I've been told is that somehow I was creating a portal to travel back in time to warn myself of the attack…." Will stated trailing off.

That was when the two guardians laid down next to her as they turned their heads to look at their best friend. "That's the thing Will, you never did tell us how the spell worked, or where you found it. Which leads me to believe that inwardly you knew something bad would probably happen or…." Hay Lin started.

"You didn't want us to interfere if we found out the price you had to pay to make it work." Irma finished.

"You two know me way too well." Will murmured.

"Of course your our bestest friend." Irma said her voice scarily sounding out of the past, as a light grew in her blue eyes.

"That is why I want you Irma to use your inner sight to see if we can figure out how this backfired and fix it." Hay Lin commanded.

"Yes Mum!" Irma said and mock saluted even though it was slightly hard since she was lying down. She ended up getting a few giggles out of Hay Lin, and Will to laugh.

Their laughter was interrupted by the tent flap suddenly flying out causing them to sit up abruptly, surprise in each girl's eyes. Caleb was standing there bent over his knees and panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. Standing quickly he shoved his brown hair out of his eyes, but the look there was one of slight fear. "We are going to be under attack, it seems our jail break didn't go over well with Phobos. He is sending an army as we speak, with Cornelia leading." He panted out.

It was then the previous humor slipped away as a strange intensity filled the entire tent area causing them all to tense up. Phobos never sent out the former guardian unless he was planning something, three of the occupants in the tent knew that. But what could he have in mind was the question. It could be anything, a diversion, or maybe he had finally grown tired of dealing with them. Before thoughts could be finished Will stood up as she gave each of them a look of determination. "Well what are you three waiting for we have to go out there and meet them. If we don't Phobos could overrun the entire camp, and from what I can tell it isn't just solder's here, but people as well."

"Will is right, we do have to go out there." Irma spoke up and standing walked to Will's side, with Hay Lin following as well.

"Okay, but Will you shouldn't go." Caleb muttered.

"But why!"

"It's too dangerous…" The brown haired teen began stepping forward just as Will did.

"So Hay Lin and Irma get to go, but I can't! Just because I can't seem to remember the last three years I have to hide! I can still fight you know, and having me sit out will do nothing to help us!" Will shouted glaring at Caleb as her eyes held an inner fire as she clenched her fists.

As the two glared daggers at each other Irma was having a hard time keeping her laughter in, as she felt a jab in her stomach. Turning her eyes locked with Hay Lin's to see a pointed look, but the Chinese girl looked very close to bursting as well. Maybe there was hope of Will regaining her memories after all. "As much as this lover's spat is entertaining we do have a snake, soldier's, and others out there waiting for us." Irma interrupted.

At that comment Will's cheeks turned as red as her hair, as Caleb started blushing as well, before sighing. "Okay, you win." He murmured bowing his head in defeat, as Will smiled then hugged him tight, which surprised him. Gently he hugged her back, before the redhead pulled away.

"I'm sorry, it's just the stress." She whispered quietly.

Nodding and giving her a look that meant they would talk later turned to the others. "Once all of you transform, Irma, Hay Lin I want the two of you to take the men that are ready and go to the front of the line. The two of us will join you after we transport everyone to the bases on Earth."

"Got it." The guardian of air nodded back into the serious mode she was in before. They then looked expectantly at Will.

The girl had the decency to blush then as she moved away from Caleb slightly. "Sorry." She mumbled and putting a hand on her chest, a bright pink light came out as the heart floated into her hand. It's warm touch gave her the confidence she needed at this point of time, sighing she realized how long it had been since she used the heart. Half closing her eyes and focusing she took the glowing object into her hand and shouted. "Guardians Unite!"

Only three orbs of light shot out swirling around them with pink attached to the ends, as they blasted into the girls causing them to rise off the ground. Will felt the power flow over her, it was stronger than she remembered, but the warm gentle touch was still there. As the energy wrapped around her she whispered, "_Energy" _distantly she heard the shouts of _"Water" _and "_Air". _The light ended as she landed on her feet she opened her eyes to notice a slight difference, yes the other girls now looked like their guardian forms because they grew into them, yet their outfits were different. Surprised she looked down to see her normal pink shirt that was tight at the top, but the sleeves spread out past her hands had a white gold border around them. Her short skirt wasn't there instead it was long and stretched down to her feet with a slit on one side, also fringed with white. Her shoes were now knee high tight boots that were white. _'This must have happened when Cornelia's powers combined with my own. Yet the other's outfits are different too.' _Before she could ponder it further Irma and Hay Lin waved before opening the tent flap as shouts were being heard.

She was brought back to the present as she felt her hand being taken; a little surprised she turned to lock eyes with Caleb. Her reddish eyes lit up though at the golden circlet that was still there around her finger as she heard the taller boy clear his throat. "If I give you the names would you be able to create the portal's there?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's just hurry, I want to be there to help out Hay Lin and Irma."

"Always worried about others before yourself, that quality is still the same after all these years."

Giving a small smile the two hurried out as distantly Will heard the guardians of air and water calling out orders, as she was suddenly pulled another way. Towards the back area of the camp where the villagers stayed, many recognized them and started murmuring, but were silenced as Caleb raised his hand. She partly listened to what he had to say as her reddish brown eyes scanned the crowd. In the back she caught eyes with the teen she had briefly shared a cell with before she felt her hand being squeezed. Breaking off the dark blue gaze, even though she couldn't shake off the familiarity from them, turned back to the Rebel Leader, her husband. Her mind briefly whirled at the word, but she gave her self a mental shake. _'No time to ponder over strange feelings, Will' _She thought scolding herself. Her eyes widened as she heard the location and calling upon her magic, she saw her fingers turn pink with energy and focusing on the location in her mind threw her hand out.

Before the crowd a bright pink veil formed, as one by one they began to enter it each carrying all they could, which was mostly food and some minor things. Will was vaguely reminded of the first time they had made the mini maze for everyone to travel though so they could reach Phobos, and it worked that time. She was brought out of her thoughts when bright light's flashed in the distance.

"Looks like the fight has already started." Caleb said softly, as he watched as well.

Urgently the Leader of the Guardians watched as the people moved through the portal. Crossing her fingers she hoped they would hurry, she had to get there, if evil Cornelia was as powerful as the good one they were in trouble if she didn't get there. Worse this scenario could be a distraction for Phobos's true intention, it was then a scream was heard, as Will gasped at the small pain she felt in her arm, as her vision became blurry.

"_Will!"_ Caleb shouted his voice sounding distant.

"Caleb, the others…." She murmured voice barely audible, as her vision seemed to change to a battlefield then back to the camp.

"Can you hear me? Tell me what's wrong!" 

Her eyes snapped open, but as she turned to Caleb he looked like a ghost, as a soldier seemed to run through him. Reddish eyes turned to the sky then to see Hay Lin and Cornelia locked in a fierce battle. It was then their images turned to ghosts and the surrounding area turned normal again, as the people still went through the veil, but some stayed and were looking at her in concern. She distantly felt hands on her shoulders; she could hardly feel their touch. She shivered then, as the scene changed to Irma and Hay Lin fighting Cornelia. The ex-guardian smirked then and pulled out a black ball of sorts and launched it at them, as their screams of pain filled the sky….

Coldness rose up as everything shifted to black…

_**"WILL!"**_

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

**I know a cliffy, and I'm sorry, but that seemed the best stop to end this chapter, leaving all of you in suspense again, even if some questions from the prologue were answered. I hoped you enjoyed. Now please hit the review button on the bottom of the screen if you want to find out what happens next. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter Two: Vision and a Mystery

**Okay everyone another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I was in a funk for inspiration at the moment, but here it is. Also I ended up going on a week roadtrip, but I'm back now, so enjoy everyone! Once more I'm sorry for the lateness.**

**Also your review answers will be up in a couple of days on my website, either click on home page in my profile section or go to. Just space it all together or if it doesn't work use the link. Read and Review!**

**h t t p / w w w . z a n g a . c o m / I c e s W o l f**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H wish I did.**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**Chapter Two: Vision and a Mystery**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

_Her eyes snapped open, but as she turned to Caleb he looked like a ghost, as a soldier seemed to run through him. Reddish eyes turned to the sky then to see Hay Lin and Cornelia locked in a fierce battle. It was then their images turned to ghosts and the surrounding area turned normal again, as the people still went through the veil, but some stayed and were looking at her in concern. She distantly felt hands on her shoulders; she could hardly feel their touch. She shivered then, as the scene changed to Irma and Hay Lin fighting Cornelia. The ex-guardian smirked then and pulled out a black ball of sorts and launched it at them, as their screams of pain filled the sky…._

_Coldness rose up as everything shifted to black… _

"_**WILL!"**_

Suddenly her eyes snapped as she realized she was lying on the ground quickly sat up feeling dizzy as she took in her surroundings. Almost all of the people were gone, but her mind was on the vision she just had, if she didn't hurry Hay Lin and Irma would be lost. Caleb turned just as she stood up shakily and he helped steady her. "Will talk to me what did you see?"

She shook her head no, she didn't have time for this as she turned and locked eyes with Caleb as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "There's no time, I have to go!" She shouted. With that feeling her wings moving she leaped off the ground and into the air and flew towards the tugging.

"Will! Stop! Come Back!" Caleb called, but it was too late his wife was already out of his sight and heading towards the battlefield. Steeling himself he began to gather the remaining people through the portal knowing it could close at anytime. _'Please be safe Will' _He thought taking one last glance.

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

The wind beat hard against her face as she flew into the sky the camp soon disappearing from her sight as she looked ahead. Distantly she heard the cries of men and sword clashing and picked up the pace, a breeze suddenly blasted by throwing her slightly off balance as she floated in the air. Smoke brushed past as she strained her sight and could make out Hay Lin's form and spinning around flew towards the Chinese girl. "Hay Lin!" She shouted.

She paused from creating a whirlwind and watched the redhead fly closer. "Will what are you doing here I know it doesn't take that short amount of time to get people through the portal." She commented keeping an eye on the battle below her.

"Where's Irma!" Will demanded and at the other girls finger pointing she looked over to see the Guardian of Water in the process of creating a storm. "Look I just had a vision." She said a little loudly over the wind.

Hay Lin's eyes widened then as she completely forgot about the battle raging below for an instant.

"And." She pressed anything would be valuable at this moment of time.

"Cornelia's coming and originally I wasn't there and the two of you fell she defeated you using some kind of black energy orb." Will said her hair whipping around her face wildly as thunder boomed in the background.

"So that was the plan." Hay Lin muttered her eyes going distant before she turned. "Irma! Come over here quick!" She shouted.

The guardian of water flew over and looked between both girls before her eyes settled on Hay Lin. "What is it?" She asked.

"I think I know why Cornelia's coming. Phobos must have set up this battle as a distraction knowing we'll come out and Will stays behind, and he was going to use the same spell he used on Corny towards us."

"That bastard!" Irma growled out her facial expression was full of fury, but it lightened when she turned towards the redhead with a small smile. "Let me guess Will vision." She joked.

"Yeah, but at least we will be ready this time." Hay Lin said darkly.

"That's a good thing, because here she is coming now!" Will shouted as the other two guardians turned as distantly a speck of yellow could be seen flying right at them.

"Okay Will you have to remember this really isn't Cornelia, it may look like her, know her memories, but it isn't her! It's just a demon using her as a shell, she will feel no true pain!" Irma shouted in warning raising up her hands as water began to gather, Hay Lin forming a mini tornado between her fingers.

Will nodded and processed the information automatically raising her hands and looking down was surprised to see pink lights sparking and crackling around her fingertips. _'My powers have grown overtime' _She thought brown eyes looking back towards the speck that was getting closer. Distantly she remembered how she had to use the Heart before to even summon up some of her power. As if her body was acting on it's own her hands raised and pointed towards Cornelia's location as the energy crackled. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Hay Lin and Irma float down to right next to her as their hands crossed over her own as they waited.

Cornelia came into view almost too quickly as the blonde gave them an evil look as her eyes trailed down to their hands as she held up her own dark green energy crackling. All at once she threw her power out towards them, and as one the girls blasted out their own powers making a beam of colored light. Both collided in the middle and fought for control, but three out powered one and as Cornelia was hit she was sent flying head over heels several feet away.

"It's not over yet." Hay Lin whispered before they instantly separated and flew in opposite directions.

She was proven correct as only minutes later the blonde flew back and looked at each guardian equally for several minutes. While below the battle raged on before the girl spoke her voice cold. "I have been sent for a reason. Phobos wishes to give you a chance to join his side freely, he promises not to harm you in any way and offers power in return." Will stopped in her flight and hovered in the air as she heard Cornelia's words. "Think about it Will, no more war, there will be peace." She murmured.

"You mean enslavement!" Irma shouted from nearby her hands already creating a small amount of water as she prepared to strike.

Will was thinking about it she had barely heard Irma's voice as she thought about it. No more war, even if she didn't remember three years of her life, from what everyone said this wasn't a kind war. Worse than the one they fought the first time yet would she back down, the people would be enslaved, and hope would fall, but no more fighting. She was so caught up in her mind she didn't see Cornelia move her hand as green energy blasted out towards the ground.

"Will look out!" Hay Lin shouted.

Breaking out of her thoughts the redhead barely dodged a tree that had appeared out of no where, but gave a small groan of pain as it brushed roughly against her ankle. Wincing she reached a hand to touch it, but suddenly moved out of the way as vines started attacking trying to hook her. Using her wings she pushed herself into a backwards flip before flying down then straight up to see Cornelia's fingers working to follow her. It was then she remembered something as a voice rose in her mind.

"_During battle, the heart turned black briefly as a green light came flying at you, you absorbed it, but fell into a coma. When you woke days later, you told us her last moments and in the process you gained the powers of Earth."_

'_That's it, what am I doing flying away?' _Will thought before pausing and raising a hand below her. _'Okay focus you can do this.' _Hearing a scream she saw that Hay Lin had been caught in the vines.She closed her eyes. _'Common, common!' _It hit her instantly the strange feeling warmth and focusing on it she thought of Cornelia, her friend before this terrible experience. Sure at first they didn't get along and had arguments, but it got better and they became close. Suddenly the warmth increased as it spread while inside she felt the heart change some. Hearing another scream her eyes snapped open to see Irma trapped as well. _'I can do this!' _Will shouted as the heart itself began to beat in her ears as her outfit glowed green changing. "Hey Corny! How about a taste of your own medicine!" She shouted and threw out a hand as green light blasted down freeing Irma and Hay Lin.

Waiting until they were out of sight she turned her attention to the blonde and thought sadly. _'I'm sorry.' _Inside she felt the heart respond to her quiet plea as the power grew. Quickly she refocused the vines the blonde's way at lightening speed trapping the other girl in place. "Cornelia this is going to hurt, but only for a moment then you will be back to yourself again." She began softly inwardly she felt something stirring and knew what she had to do if they wanted their Cornelia back again.

The blonde fought and glared at the redhead as the Leader of the Guardians flew closer till she was a few feet away her hands shimmering a green light. Knowing she had to escape even if it meant stalling the plan for a little longer she would do it. She wouldn't allow these others to put back her goody self the one thing she was glad was gone. Will, would prove to be a worthy challenge when she returned as she waited for the right moment gathering a burst of her power and slowly pointed a finger to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to reject your offer. I'm happy this way." She whispered.

"Hurry Will we don't have a lot of time." Hay Lin muttered urgently as Irma disappeared briefly from the sky.

'_Just a little more time, wait just wait.' _Cornelia thought as she felt the Earth move, her little distraction would just be enough to work.

Will nodded as she flew closer to the blonde one hand on her heart the other reaching out towards the blonde all she had to do was touch the Guardian of Earth's forehead.

"Incoming!" Irma shouted arrows flying upward and headed towards Will's direction, distracted the redhead loosened her hold on the vines just a little. Cornelia saw her chance and threw her hand up and directed the arrows after all three guardians as the vines fell completely around one hand. "Will, stop Cornelia!" Irma added before diving to the right and formed a water shield to block the arrows.

"It's too late guardians!" The blonde shouted breaking free just as the redhead was about to adjust her grip again. "Before I go let me leave you a parting gift." She murmured squeezing her hands together causing green light to flood over as more arrows shout into the sky all at once. "Until next time!" She shouted before flying away.

Will spread out her hands and blasted the arrows away and bit back a cry of pain as one scraped against her wing and shoulder blade. She was distracted holding her own as Irma cried out as Hay Lin quickly created a blast of wind to knock all the arrows away from the battlefield. Reddish brown eyes looked over at the two remaining guardians to see Irma cursing and pulling an arrow out of her shoulder before flying over. They both were watching her carefully. "What?"

"Nothing it just seems we have the Guardian of Earth now." Irma commented quietly nodding at the redhead's outfit.

Looking down Will saw the long skirt was still there, but back to pink, with a green top as she realized she was wearing Cornelia's exact outfit down to the small boots. Confused she looked to both girls then to her fingertips to see the green energy still crackling around them. Inside of her she could still feel the Heart beating right along with her own, even her power was there. Quickly her mind was starting to catch onto something, something very important that could help them greatly.

"Will what happened up there when we caught Cornelia, I mean before you have been able to summon the powers of Earth, but not change you outfit or anything. You went all glowy and I saw something I rarely saw in Corny's eyes for a long time now. Fear. What's going on?" Irma demanded as the cries of battle slowly began to fade as the enemy was retreating.

She thought about what had happened and it came to her suddenly just as the blondes smiling face on the day they met at the mall. "Do you remember the day we lost Cornelia to Phobos?" She asked and seeing nods continued. "What if she saw what was going to happen to her before it did."

"What are you trying to get at Will?" Hay Lin asked hope rising up.

"I'm saying what if her powers were not the only thing she sent to the heart that day? What if she sent her soul as well to be safely kept until we restored it to her? So she would never loose it and could come back to our side?" Will muttered her voice edging on excitement as she felt something glowing from the Heart in response.

"It would explain why you had such access to her powers and every time you have used them it's felt like Cornelia's been fighting with us again. And now this latest development, I think you may be on to something Will, we have to tell Caleb this." Hay Lin murmured as her hope grew. If they could get the blonde back, their friend back this whole war would become lighter.

"What about below?" Irma asked pointing down while still clutching her injured arm.

Hay Lin waved a hand as she whispered the word "Air", as a breeze rose up to blow away the smoke. The rebels were already headed back to base camp and there didn't seem to be too many dead, just the giant tree Cornelia had created. "Lets go." She muttered as they flew down to land on the ground in front of everyone.

"Stasis?" Irma commanded.

"A few casualties, but that is all." A soldier reported.

"Let's head back then." Will added quietly as they started walking her mind spinning over the possibilities. If Cornelia had really sent her soul into the heart there was still hope of not killing the blonde. She had never wanted to do that in the first place, even if it was a demon in her place. It did make sense if the Heart could hold the guardian's powers what's not to say it couldn't hold their souls either? Sighing she rubbed a temple as the group began to walk around the giant tree.

They made it back in no time to see an empty camp with Caleb standing nearby and some men as well. All looked worried as the rest of the army approached; if the brown haired teen looked shocked at the change in Will's outfit he didn't say anything. "It's good all of you have come back in one piece." He muttered.

"For the most part some injuries, and Irma was shot in the arm with an arrow." Hay Lin muttered quietly.

"Then lets get them bandaged up, I have a feeling you need to explain something?" He questioned and receiving nods waved a hand as a man stepped forward carrying a bag as the two guardian's headed back to the main tent with Caleb behind them. The flap opened as they all stepped through and situated themselves with Hay Lin and Will on top of the bed and Caleb taking a spare chair. He looked at his wife's outfit as confusion filled him. "What happened here?"

"That's the weird part, while we were fighting Cornelia and were losing when something strange happened. I didn't just channel her powers it was almost like I became her…" Will whispered trailing off to look down at her guardian outfit.

"I have a theory." Hay Lin added quietly.

"Which is?" Caleb asked leaning forward.

"I watched part of the battle between the two of them Will had Cornelia trapped, but didn't finish her instead she started glowing. It was then I saw something I haven't seen in that demon's eyes. I saw fear, fear of what Will was about to do to her."

"And?"

"I think that the day we lost Corny that not only did she transfer her powers to Will, but also her soul. She made sure Phobos didn't burn it away, that we could restore her one day back to our side." Hay Lin finished.

Caleb was silent for the longest of times as he looked over at his wife who was nervously playing with her pink skirt. "Is that possible?" He asked his voice subdued, if there was a chance it would be a great help to their side.

Will looked up from playing with her skirt. "It could be, we don't know much about the heart's origins, but if it can store our powers, what's not stopping it from storing the souls of guardians as well? Maybe Cornelia wanted it to happen badly enough so it did, it would explain why this happened." She added holding up her arms to display the outfit change.

The rebel leader paused his green eyes distant before standing and adjusting his jacket. "Lets finish this later, back when we are on our bases on Earth and more time to think about it and maybe find some answers. We should get going."

They nodded and stood up exiting the tent, each caught up in their own thoughts to really say much. The redhead focused on their location before waving her hand as pink light flared out to form a portal that each stepped through before it vanished. Putting a hand on her chest she focused inward as light blasted out reverting them back to human form. Irma gasped out in pain as her powers went away that helped ease her pain, a hand reached out to clasp her shoulder.

"We should get you to a medic and get it checked out." Hay Lin muttered before putting on of Irma's arms over her shoulders as the two exited.

"I should go report, will you be okay here?" Caleb asked as the girl nodded, he placed a kiss on her forehead before walking in the opposite direction of the other two guardians.

It left Will alone to focus on her surroundings, it shocked her when she first found out one of the bases was her own house. Yet she shouldn't have been so surprised, since she was basically the wife of the rebel leader, and leader of the remaining Guardians of the Veil. Sighing she crossed her arms as brown eyes scanned the room, everything looked pretty much as she remembered it, the only things that were different, were the weapons scattered about, clothing, and some food. Most of the survivors were probably in other rooms trying to relax. Everything was so strange to her and she still hadn't figured out how she got here, let alone be able to go back to her time and stop this from happening.

But wasn't that what her older self was trying to do in the first place? Going back in time to fix this future? To warn everyone about Phobos escaping? _'That backfired, or did it?' _She thought and went over the previous memories in her mind as they came out in jumbled images. _'I didn't tell anyone about how this spell worked, but I had to have copies of my plan somewhere? Now where would I put something I didn't want anybody else to find? Think Will, think.' _It came upon her so suddenly that she almost missed it completely. "That's it." She whispered aloud and moved from her position and exited the kitchen to walk towards the stairs. Will had enough time to look through everything since Irma, Hay Lin, and Caleb were busy for the time.

She had reached the stairs when someone called out her name, so focused on her task at plan, she jumped at the voice whirling around with a hand clasped about the Heart, that was hanging from her neck. Will relaxed her grip immediately when she realized who the person was, it was the teen that she shared a cell with. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the redhead murmured. "Hi."

"Hi. Sorry to startle you like that." He commented his eyes averting from hers to stare at the floor causing his dark hair to fall into his eyes.

"It's okay, I wasn't really paying attention anyway." She added and shoved down the feeling she knew this guy before her. But from where, Will had no recollection of the past three years, so who? "Did you want something?" She asked, not trying to sound rude, but she needed to get to the notebooks.

"Nothing." He said stepping closer to her till they were a few feet apart. "Just to thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me and my friends."

"No problem, but Caleb was the one who did the work." Will whispered taking a small step back as the other teen closed some more distance till they were only a foot of space between them.

"But you opened the portal, that saved us all from that prison." He whispered.

The redhead had to gulp then; this teen was a little too close for comfort so she took a few steps up the stairs. "I don't even know your name." She muttered uselessly.

"My Earth name doesn't really matter, but you can call me Talon." He said and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder and squeeze it gently.

The feeling sent a tingling through Will, a very familiar tingling, but from where? Shaking it off she carefully removed the hand from her shoulder feeling strange and a little light headed as she stared into those blue eyes. "There's something I need to do." She began wondering suddenly why part of her wanted to stay with this teen, as once more she shoved the strange feeling aside.

"I understand." Talon commented and backed away till he was once more a few feet away. "We will talk again some other time." He added before turning and walking out of the room.

Once he was out of sight Will fell against the banister of the stairwell taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, and heartbeat? Yes, her heart was racing, but why? She didn't even know this person, how could he have this effect on her? She couldn't be feeling love, this sense of familiarity wouldn't leave her alone, and not to mention the way her skin tingled when he touched her. _'He said his Earth name didn't matter that he was called Talon now, that means he is from here. But who is he? I don't need this on top of everything else, maybe I might find out later. I can't ask Caleb though he will freak, and probably go berserk on the poor guy for being friendly. Yet he seemed a little too friendly to me.' _Taking a deep breath and weaving her fingers through her hair she began to slowly walk up the stairs. _'Stay calm Will control yourself, the guys probably just grateful to be out of that place, that's all. Worry later.' _She thought before reaching the top of the stairs and heading towards her room.

The door creaked open with the sound meaning the hinges hadn't been fixed in a long time. Reddish brown eyes scanned the room at the dust-covered furniture before the teen walked inside and shut the door behind her. Taking short breaths to make sure she didn't sneeze she walked across the room towards her bed as memories visited her briefly She let them fade as they had with time when she reached her bed before kneeling down. Reaching out with her hands she pulled the bed away from the wall coughing a few times as the dust few up and wiped the water from her eyes with the back of her hand.

She crawled over to the place that was revealed when she moved her bed as her head shot up looking around to make sure she was the only one there. Part of her felt like she was reliving something once more while the rest was a little confused. Placing a hand over the heart inside of her shirt she sent her mind out to find the others. Brief snatches of conversation reached her before she let go. Will smiled when she had heard Irma complaining about having to stay lying down until her arrow wound healed, while Hay Lin kept her company. Caleb was still talking with several soldiers over plans to attack the castle she had plenty of time. Briefly her mind strayed to that strange teen as her heart clenched, before she pushed the feeling down.

Shaking her head she reached about her neck to pull the Heart off and hold it by the chain as it glowed brightly waiting for her command. Carefully let go and let the amulet float in the air next to her and began to pry loose a board that was sticking up, wincing a little in pain at the splinters that drove through her fingers. Once finished she put the board aside and took a hold of the Heart once more. Almost knowing what to do she followed by instinct touching the orb of glowing pink light with her fingertips causing energy to sparkle off of them as she pulled away. "Laever." She whispered as bright pink light flashed into the room in a brief flare before fading away. Quickly her eyes looked around and gave a sigh of relief when no one had come to investigate the source of bright light.

Placing the Heart once more back around her neck she blinked a few times to get rid of the dizzy feeling before looking down. What once was a dark hole with a loose board now showed a stack of books with a few items on top, including a necklace and a dagger? Carefully she picked up the dagger as the silver gleamed in the small light, the handle shaped like a dragon and pink in color. _'What is all this?' _She thought idly before setting the dagger in her lap along with the amulet, those could be studied later; something inside was telling her the books were the important part.

Feeling her hands start to shake she took another deep breath and coughed a few times in the dust before pulling out the notebooks, then the ancient text that was under them. Making sure she had everything she picked up the first notebook opening it and began to read the older pages nervous about what she would find….

OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO

**Okay that's it I hope everyone enjoyed the newest twist to the fic and I promise the next update will be sooner. Read and Review!**


End file.
